1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal capable of displaying digital contents.
2. Description of Background Art
Terminals may be classified as a mobile terminal and/or stationary terminal based on whether (or not) the terminals are movable. Mobile terminals may be classified as a handheld terminal and/or a vehicle mount terminal based on whether (or not) a user can directly carry the terminal.
The mobile terminal may support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in a form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts may be ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts may include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
A terminal may have a digital contents display function. However, when a page of digital contents is displayed on a screen of the terminal, a user may not be able to view content of a next page in advance. Additionally, when two pages of digital contents are displayed together on a screen of the mobile terminal, the two pages may be displayed in a small manner due to size limitations of the screen. This may cause inconvenience in that the user may not recognize a boundary between the two pages.